1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bags in which objects of different sorts are carried and stored, and, more particularly, a bag having sides manufactured from a combination of mesh and film materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a combination film and mesh bag has been developed, primarily to provide greater strength to bags, which are machine filled. One wall of such bag was preferably a synthetic resin mesh while the other wall was a synthetic resin film, which may or may not have been made of the same material. Typical examples of such prior art may be found in the patents to Fox, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,024,489; 6,030,120; and 6,190,044.
The prior art, such as the bags taught in the Fox patents preferred embodiments, consisted of a bag with a back wall of a mesh fabric and the front wall of a film, generally of the same synthetic resin material. An upper extension of film was provided with wicket holes so that the bag could be supported during automated filling operations.
The film wall was folded at the bottom and was bonded to the mesh wall, avoiding the necessity of a seam at the bottom of the bag. The film wall of the bag may have textual as well as decorative graphic material imprinted thereon.
The prior art bags are not without their shortcomings. For example, it has been determined that some commodities benefit from storage in bags which are cross-ventilated. The presence of a film wall can restrict cross-ventilation, thereby surrendering some of the benefits of the ventilation provided by the mesh wall.
The use of all mesh material for the bag can increase the ventilation. However, the mesh material that is used, is relatively expensive as compared to film. Thus, the use of substantial mesh portions increases the bag's overall cost. The use of all mesh is also undesirable because it cannot be easily used to print advertisements or other information on it. The ability to add advertising to the film portion of a bag increases the bag's overall acceptance in the commercial marketplace.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a combination film and mesh bag that permits for adequate cross ventilation at an economical price. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a bag with sufficient film and mesh portions that will be acceptable to users.